Something to Report
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Royai Multi-Chapter (contains smut) - Riza gives Roy big news.
1. Indisputable Grounds

Rating: M (smut)

Pairing: Royai/Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 1251

Title: Something to Report

Description: Royai One Shot - Riza gives Roy some big news.

A/N: Comments are always appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Riza**_

" _Oh! Unh! Oh God! Colonel._ "

He's too good at this. He knows me too well. Where to touch me. How. What to say, when. I can't handle it. I…I…

"Riza," he groans against my neck, and I'm done.

"Roy, I'm… _oh, I'm…coming_ ," I whimper.

"Fuck yeah," he mumbles, driving into me deeper.

He doesn't last long after that, quickly finishing off, and lowering his forehead to mine, resting his weight on his arms on either side of my head.

"We can't keep doing this," I break the silence breathlessly. "We'll get caught."

"We can't fucking stop either," he points out truthfully.

Still…

"Colonel…Roy," I amend softly. "I need… There's something…" My voice cuts out, and I kick myself internally. Just say the damn words.

"Is this what you need?"

His fingers dip between my legs, running through my wet and sinking into my still-throbbing center his cock just vacated.

I moan involuntarily, and my hips jerk against his hand.

"No," I choke. "That's not…"

"Come on, Lieutenant," he teases, "you know this is what you need."

I just came twice, and he thinks I need a third? Seriously? What I have to say is more important than— _Oh. Oh. Oh God._

" _Colonel,"_ I cry out, reaching down to grab his wrist.

"Damn, Riza. You're insatiable. I love you like this."

" _I…I…_ " I'm about to come.

Again.

But I need to tell him, and now is—

"That's it, Lieutenant. Fuck my hand."

" _I'm pregnant._ "

His hand freezes, still inside me, and my eyes snap to his.

"What?" he whispers.

"I…I… I didn't mean to say that," my voice shakes horribly. "I was… I was–"

"About to come," he finishes in that same tone. "You were at the edge. I could feel it."

"Yes," I murmur, "But…I didn't."

"No. You said…"

My body is trembling with need. His thick digits are still buried inside me. I need him to finish what he started.

"Forget what I said," I snap. "And move."

His eyes flash, and suddenly his hand is gone.

"No," I cry out, but before I can move, his fingers are replaced with his rigid cock again.

He doesn't hesitate. Immediately, he drives into me, hard and deep, and he doesn't pause. He repeats the motion over and over, harder and faster, until I'm afraid I'll split apart.

"Come now, Lieutenant," he growls in my ear, and I can't stop my body from obeying his order.

He comes with me, digging his fingers into my hips, holding me still. When he moves again, he slides his hands up to my ribs and looks down at me.

"You're mad at me," I whisper.

"What?" He frowns. "Why would you think that?"

"You just fucked me like you're mad at me," I explain timidly.

God. Who am I? Why am I acting so skittish?

"Did I?" He raises an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted me to finish you off."

"I did, but–"

"I'm not mad," he continues, "That's how I always fuck you. Or it should be."

I frown up at him. "I just announced that I'm pregnant, and your response was to try to pound into me hard enough to break the bed?"

"Uh…" His casual confidence wavers. "I…didn't really think…"

"Roy, I…I'm sorry." I reach up and put my hand on his neck. "I didn't mean..."

"You're pregnant, Riza?" he interrupts gently.

"Um…yes."

"Fuck," he hisses, turning his face away.

"Don't say that," I plead softly. "I know we… It isn't…"

"It's terrible," he groans, rolling off of me.

"I know," I whisper.

"How long have you known?" He raises up on an elbow and watches me.

"About a week," I confess. "I think I'm about ten weeks along, give or take."

"Wait. A week? So…when we stayed late at the office the other night, and I–"

"Yes," I cut him off. "I knew then."

"Why didn't you say something?" His brow furrows in confusion.

"Because I…I like forbidden, on-top-of-your-desk sex," I admit. "I didn't want to ruin it with this."

"Fair point." He dips his head in a nod before looking back at me. "God, Riza. I wish I could've stopped this."

"I knew you would say that, but it's too late now, and…Roy, I'm scared."

"What? No. Don't…" He moves closer to me and runs his fingers through my hair. "You don't have to worry. I'll take care of this."

"What are we gonna do?" I wheeze, my ability to stay strong dissolving. "Our jobs…"

"Shit. I didn't even… Work is…not going to be pretty," he sighs.

"Please don't suggest something nuts like I start pretending to have some boyfriend somewhere to explain this."

"I would never do that." He glowers. "I'm not giving some imaginary douchebag credit for this."

God. That is _so_ like him to be jealous of a figment of his imagination.

"Everyone will know it's you," I point out, coming back to the topic at hand. "Like it's always you."

"Yeah. Well. I'll be okay. It'll be harder for you."

Naturally, as a male superior officer his reputation and position are secure. As a female subordinate, mine are more likely to suffer. Damn patriarchy.

Not to mention, I actually have to carry this baby.

"I know." I sigh. "Maybe…we can just not worry about it yet."

So far that plan has been working just fine.

"This…God, what a mess."

"Okay." I turn onto my side and put a hand on his cheek, pulling his face toward mine. "Let's just find one good thing."

"There's not one," he fires back.

"Lie," I counter softly. "For one, you…are gonna be a daddy."

"Fuck," he groans. "That's not a good thing. Shit, Riza. I don't know how to be a parent. I'll probably fuck this kid up."

"That's not true," I argue. "You know the first, most important rule of parenting."

"Which is…?"

My voice gets thick, but I ignore it and push on.

"You have to love your kid," I choke. "More than anything in the world. And fight to always protect them."

"Hell, Riza. I…" He slides over to me and pulls me into him.

"This isn't about me. I…"

"Our parents weren't very…ideal," he states gently. "Are you sure we can–"

"You'll be a great dad," I interrupt firmly.

"And you'll be a damn good mom." He leans in and kisses me softly. "The rest of this…" he murmurs against my lips, "we can figure out as we go. I guess."

"I thought you'd be more upset," I tell him carefully.

"What's the use in that? Besides, I finally have indisputable grounds for a marriage license."

"What?" I gasp.

"Don't act surprised, Lieutenant," he smirks. "As if you didn't know."

"But…the military…"

"There are rules, obviously, but I doubt they can deny me after this."

He moves in a flash, and when I look up again he's on top of me. The look in his eye is…burning.

"So, what do you say, Lieutenant Hawkeye? Will you–"

I don't let him finish. No doubt he's asking the damn question, and since I feel my response should be obvious by now, I skip to the end, and pull his head down to mine.

He takes over the kiss almost instantly, slipping his tongue inside, moving a hand to my hair and digging his fingers into my scalp. Until he pulls back.

"That's a yes?"

"Honestly, sir?" I raise an eyebrow. "You have to ask?"

He grins and immediately leans in for another kiss.


	2. Date Night

Rating: M (adult themes and explicit language)

Pairing: Royai/Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 2693

Title: Something to Report

Chapter 2: Date Night

Description: Royai/Parental!Royai

Roy and Riza have an important appointment. This is sort of a modern au, as far as medical technology goes.

A/N: Comments are always appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Roy**_

Fucking hell I am so done with today. I had so much damn paperwork to file and the new transfers kept walking into my office with their idiot questions. And they don't even knock! It's a miracle they're not singed somewhere. I finally passed them all off on Havoc and told him to deal with them.

I miss Hawkeye. When she was here, I didn't have to take any of this shit. She would just whisk all the distractions away. And she was great about helping me with all these reports.

Not that I should really be complaining about her absence. Since it's my fault she's not here. That said…

I glance up at the clock on my wall at the same time the hall door opens.

"Shit," I bite out, rising from my chair and scrambling to get my things together.

"Something wrong, sir?" Havoc is leaning casually on the doorframe watching me.

"I'm late," I explain vaguely.

"For what?" He laughs and takes a long drag off the signature cigarette he's got between his lips.

"Uh…" I scramble for an answer.

I can't tell him the truth. Not yet anyway. Riza would kill me. I do have to say something, though, or he'll get suspicious.

"I'm going on a date," I declare suddenly.

I mean, that's a good lie, right?

"Oh man, send my condolences to the unfortunate victim that is your date."

I look at him coolly and frown. "Watch your tongue, Lieutenant."

His jaw goes slack and he immediately straightens.

"I'm… I apologize, sir. I didn't mean–"

"I'm kidding, Havoc. Relax." I chuckle softly.

I was in need of a laugh, even at his expense. Plus, I wasn't exactly a fan of his comment.

"Right. Oh." He visibly exhales, and turns back to me. "Seriously, sir, do I know her?"

"Fortunately, no." I take a second to fix my jacket, and start for the door.

"Afraid I'd steal your girl?" he jokes more cautiously this time.

"Hardly." I start for the door and pause when I reach him. "It'd just be a shame to see your dreams crushed when she didn't give you a second glance."

"Ouch."

"Now, did you need something, Havoc? Or am I free to go? As I said, I'm running late."

"Oh. Yes, sir." He removes the cigarette from his mouth and faces me fully. "The new transfers are all taken care of, and Major Armstrong wanted to know if you'd heard anything from the Elric brothers recently."

"The Elrics?" I frown. "I'm not keeping close tabs on them or anything, but…as far as I know, Edward is back in Resembool, and Alphonse is still in the East. Why? Has something happened?"

"Not that I know of, sir," he answers quickly. "I think the major is just…nostalgic. Or something."

"Sounds about right," I mutter. "Well, if something does come to my attention, I'll let him know. Pass that on for me."

"Yes, sir."

"If that's all, I'm heading out. Goodnight, Lieutenant."

"Same to you, Colonel."

I flick a hand out to him as I pass as a dismissal, and start down the hall. I'm running late enough that I should probably be hurrying. Or running. But I don't want to draw any attention.

I make a point not to stop and chat with anyone on my way out. When I make it to the street, I run the few steps to my car and get in, immediately stepping on the gas. Riza will have my ass if I make us late to this appointment. She's already going stir-crazy being stuck at home. As bad as my day was without her, I'm sure hers was worse.

She's standing on the sidewalk in front of her building when I arrive. I haven't even shifted to park when she gets in.

"You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago," she snaps at me, buckling her seatbelt.

"I know. I got stuck behind a mountain of paperwork, and–"

"And if I'd been there like I should've this wouldn't have happened," she interrupts, clearly irritated.

"You're right," I concede. "And you have no idea how badly I wished you'd been there. Today was a waking nightmare."

"Oh really?" she replies sarcastically. "And remind me again whose _order_ was it that I stay at home today?"

"Seriously?" I glance her way and frown. "You think I didn't want you there? That I forced you to stay home as some sort of punishment? What the hell, Riza?"

"I would've been fine. You just have gotten it into your head that I'm fragile, and–"

"Okay. Stop right there," I cut her off. "You were the one who said you wanted to keep this a secret for a while. That was all you."

"Well, yes." She nods. "But that didn't mean I had to take sick leave all of the sudden–"

"If that's the case, then explain this to me. How were you planning to keep your condition a secret when you run to the toilet every hour like clockwork? You don't think someone would've noticed? And then what would you have said? If we're not telling the truth, your next best explanation is either illness or hangover, neither of which I allow in my office, so…?"

"I…" She takes a deep breath and sighs. "I didn't think of it like that."

"Clearly," I reply softly. "Give me a little more credit here, Reez."

"I'm sorry, Roy. I… I've been a little stressed today."

"More like you had cabin fever all day," I counter, pulling up to the front of the hospital and parking.

"I got out a little. I took Hayate for a walk around the neighborhood," she tells me as I open the door for her. "Other than that, I napped and…tried to read."

But she got bored with it. That's the part she's leaving out.

"Well, let's get this done, and then we can get something to eat. Sound good?"

"It sounds like the highlight of my day," she says softly, reaching up to run her fingers through my hair.

"Lieutenant, I thought we were…"

"I just need a minute," she murmurs. "Just give me…"

She kisses me then. In the shadow of the streetlamp, still standing in the open door of my car. It's brief. Almost like a feather brushing over my lips.

"We're going to have to reschedule if we don't get going," I point out, trying to ignore the faint tingling sensation she left behind.

"Right. Let's go."

She steps away from me, and I shut the door before putting a hand lightly on the small of her back and walking up the steps with her to the main entrance.

The waiting room is vacated when we arrive. I had to pull some strings to get it that way. Riza wants to keep this under wraps, and even with doctor-patient confidentiality, both of us showing up together in an OBGYN's office is going to spread like wildfire.

"You made it." A bright looking nurse steps out from the hall to the exam rooms and bounces on her toes. "Dr. Warren is ready in Exam One," she tells us chirpily. "Follow me."

Riza glances at me, and I nod for her to go first. The peppy young woman leads us into the exam room, and pulls Riza aside, where she hands her a fabric exam gown.

"You know the drill, Ms. Hawkeye," the pleasant, yet stern looking woman in a blue coat says suddenly.

"I'll be right back," Riza says to me as she heads into the adjoining bathroom.

"You must be the father," Dr. Warren turns to me abruptly. "Helen Warren. I've been taking care of Riza for several years now. I was surprised when she came in for a prenatal checkup."

"Um, yes." I fight to act professional. "Colonel Roy Mustang," I announce as I extend my hand, which she shakes firmly.

"Pleasure. So, you and Ms. Hawkeye are planning to co-parent?" She turns to a file on the desk and scans the top pages.

"Yes, ma'am. That's the plan."

"He proposed, actually," Riza's voice says from behind me, making me jump.

She's sitting on the edge of the exam table, adjusting a sheet over her lap.

"Did he?" Dr. Warren looks from her to me. "Well, it's about damn time, I would think."

My jaw drops open, and I look back at Riza.

"I talk about you," she confesses nonchalantly. "I mean, technically, it was related to my sexual health, so it was covered under the confidentiality agreement."

"You… You…" I stumble horribly to form a sentence, and both Riza and her doctor laugh.

"I told you he was like this," Riza tells her.

"That you did. But we have a baby to check on. Are you ready to begin?"

"Roy?"

I blink and look up at my pregnant lieutenant, waiting on my response.

"Uh, yes," I cough. "I'm…"

"You may want to stand closer to her head," the nurse pipes up. "That is, if…"

"Right." I cross the room and stop when Riza reaches out and grabs my hand.

"Thanks for being here," she murmurs. "It…means a lot."

"Of course," I answer shortly.

The next few minutes are filled with Dr. Warren asking Riza a million questions and her answering them. While that goes on, she keeps ahold of my hand, running her thumb across the scar in the middle.

After the questions are over, the doctor moves to stand on the side of the table opposite me, where she continues to open Riza's exam gown and examine her breasts.

I stare. I'm sure they both can see me doing it, but what the hell? I adore those tits. I'm going to fucking look at them any chance I get. Not to mention they've grown since this whole pregnancy thing started.

Neither of them comments on my blatant eye-fuck of her chest. Instead, the doctor finishes, and Riza scoots down the table for the pelvic exam, during which I constantly bite my tongue. So many things I could say. I'm too well versed in that specific part of her anatomy. If I wasn't familiar with it, we wouldn't be here in the first place.

"Well, this all looks good," Dr. Warren announces, rolling away from the table. "You can sit up now."

Riza uses me to balance while she readjusts her position. The nurse takes some samples and leaves the room to run tests on them, leaving us with Dr. Warren.

"The next thing on the agenda is the ultrasound," the doctor explains. "Usually, I would have a technician do it, but since this is so hush-hush, I'll take care of it myself. I can either wait until you've changed back into your clothes, or we can do it now. It's up to you."

"I'll change," Riza pulls the gown closed, and hops off the table, heading for the bathroom.

"Do you have any questions so far, Colonel?" Dr. Warren looks over at me.

"Uh…not that I can think of. I mean, you said everything looks good. That means she's healthy, right?"

"Yes." She nods. "Both mother and baby are doing very well at this point. I'll be more certain after the ultrasound, of course, but I haven't seen anything to give me concern."

"Oh. Good then."

"If I may be frank with you, are you sure you're ready for a child?"

"What?" I frown.

"I don't mean to be rude. It's just…usually when my patients start trying for a family, they mention it to me first. And even when they don't plan it, when fathers are on board, they're less…apathetic."

"Than I am?" I finish carefully. "That's what you mean? You think I'm apathetic about this?"

"As I said, I'm not trying to be rude."

"Riza told you about me?" I ask her carefully. "That's what you said before."

"She did."

"Then you should know, I'm fully committed to her. And this baby."

"Good. That's what I was hoping you'd say. You pass."

"I pass? Was that some sort of test?" I glare at her.

"One that you passed," she answers with a small smile. "With distinction."

"What the fuck?"

"Are you two all right?" Riza appears in my peripheral vision, wearing a suspicious expression.

"We're just getting to know each other," Dr. Warren answers congenially. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I want to see our baby."

Shit. My mind blanks as soon as she says the words, "our baby."

We're having a fucking baby.

What the hell?

"Roy? You with me?"

"Huh?" I snap back to reality, and walk over to where Riza is lying on the exam table again, this time with her shirt pulled up to show her belly. "Yeah. I'm here."

The doctor spreads a gel-like goo over her exposed skin, and picks up the wand thing.

"We should get some good pictures today," she says softly as she makes the first pass. "Oh." She pauses suddenly, looking over at us.

"What?" Riza starts to sit up. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no," Dr. Warren says quickly. "It's just… I'm not sure how I didn't catch it…"

"What?" I growl. "Spit it out."

"Twins," she says quickly. "You're having twins."

I freeze and watch Riza blink in slow motion.

"What was that?" she asks in an unusually high voice.

"It seems I missed a heartbeat. You're pregnant with two babies."

"Two…?" I choke. "Two babies?"

"Ooh! Twins! That's so exciting!" Peppy nurse girl pipes up from the doorway, and I spear her with a withering stare. It has the desired effect of shutting her up.

"I…I don't… I _can't_ have…twins," Riza says frantically. "I… Roy."

She turns to me, and I instantly feel calmer. If she needs me, I can't be a fucking mess.

"It'll be okay," I assure her softly, taking her hand. "We can do this."

"But…we weren't even planning on one, and now–"

"So, we'll adapt," I cut her off gently. "We're good at that, aren't we?"

I watch her shut her eyes and take a slow breath and release it, squeezing my hand firmly.

"Right." She nods when she looks back at me. "We got this."

"There she is." I grin.

"So…do you still want those pictures?"

We both turn to look at Dr. Warren, who has been sitting quietly this entire time.

"Go ahead," Riza says softly. "We're ready."

When we leave, I can feel my copies of the sonograms burning a hole through my breast pocket. Riza is holding hers against her chest.

"So, are you happy, Reez?" I slide my arm around her waist and ask down to her.

"Very."

As I open her door, I suddenly remember my conversation with Havoc, and I laugh.

"What's so funny?" Riza raises an eyebrow.

"Just…I had to come up with a reason to hurry out of the office tonight. I told Havoc I had a date."

A small smile twitches at her lips.

"Did you have a good time?" she jokes lightly.

"Best date I've ever been on," I answer her without a hint of humor.

"Roy…" Her smile fades, but her eyes get soft. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I murmur, leaning into her. "But the night isn't over yet. What do you say to dinner?"

"Take out on my sofa?" she suggests knowingly.

"But of course. Your choice."

"You certainly know how to treat a girl, Colonel."

"Tell that to Havoc, will you?" I shut her door and walk around to mine.

"I'm sorry for putting you in a difficult position at work," she says when I'm sitting beside her.

"Don't mention it. I've put you in a much more difficult one."

"Twins," she mutters. "How the hell…?"

"Hey. We got this, remember?"

"Right." She nods, turning back to me. "Well? Are you going to feed me or not?"

"Of course. Right after…" I lean across the seat and capture her lips in a kiss.

It's longer and deeper than hers was earlier. I want it to last.

"Roy," she whispers as I pull away.

"Now." I straighten in my seat and start the car. "About that food."


	3. Good Morning

Rating: M/nsfw (SMUT, SMUT, SMUT)

Pairing: Royai/Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 1505

Title: Good Morning

Description: Roy and Riza, parents-to-be, have some much-needed sex.

A/N: These aren't chapters in that this story is one long story, put together like a novel. It's more that each part refers back to the previous part in the context of the events that have happened and in the way the timeline flows. The spaces in between these bits are just time, events, and the general life of Royai that I haven't fully put together as story.

As always, comments are appreciated, and I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!

* * *

 _ **Roy**_

When I wake up, I have fucking morning wood. Honestly, it happens a lot when I sleep with Riza, but usually I can do something about it. With her. Since she got pregnant, things haven't been as frequent in our sex life. What with all the uncomfortable things that have hit her, she hasn't been up for much.

I sigh and start to get out of bed. My best bet is to take care of this on my own in the bathroom. Not my favorite way to get off, but it'll do in a pinch.

I stop when I hear Riza make a noise.

At first it sounds like she's in pain. I reach out to touch her shoulder where she's curled in front of me, when her ass in my lap grinds back against me, the throbbing vein on the underside of my cock pressing right up into her panties and pussy lips. I let out a hiss.

She makes the sound again, a soft whimper.

Oh my God. Is she…

Being very careful not to wake her, I slide my hand around her front and down between her parted thighs, where I use a single finger to stroke the fabric covering her sex.

I groan softly at the warm damp I find. Confirmation she's having a sex dream.

Fuck yeah.

She does her ass-grinding thing again, and this time I'm prepared. I lock an arm across her hips, holding her against my hard dick, and slide my other hand around and into the front of her panties.

"Roy?" she gasps, as I drag my fingers along her wet slit.

"Don't fight it, Riza," I murmur calmly, nipping her earlobe with my teeth.

At the same time, I drive two fingers up into her, and she arches her back, moaning loudly.

"Fuck, I missed this pussy," I bite out as I start pumping my hand in and out of her.

Immediately, she starts fighting my hold on her, trying to meet my fingers with her hips.

"Roy, more," she pleads. "I…"

"You want this, baby?" I press my dick into her ass, letting her feel just how big and hard I am for her.

"Please, Colonel," she whimpers, rubbing back against me, making me swear.

I feel her getting wetter around my fingers, her inner walls contracting with my strokes. I want to feel that around my cock.

So, with my hand still in front, working her, I move my other to the side of her underwear, slowly tugging them down—one side then the other, until they're bunched underneath her ass.

I lean into her again, this time my erection flush with her bare skin.

She moans, and reaches back to grab my hip, holding me to her.

"You want this inside you? Now?"

"Yes, _oh God_ , I need it," her soft panting voice makes my already hard cock turn to steel.

"Tilt your ass," I command softly in her ear.

She does it, curling her arms around her pillow for stability. I slide my fingers out of her dripping heat, reveling in her little gasp at the loss of them, before using the same hand to lift her leg. It's not much, just enough to give me access.

"Roy, fuck me," her voice is desperate, and it burns hot in my veins.

"Patience, Riza."

I kiss the nape of her neck lightly just before I grab my cock and use the tip to stroke her outer lips.

"Don't stop," she whimpers, her ass grinding against me again.

I just grin, moving from the outer to the inner lips, and up and down her throbbing slit.

" _Oh God,"_ she cries out. "Please."

It's then I push in, driving up into her from behind, feeling her slick pussy hug my aching cock in her heat.

I pull out and sink back in, loving the sounds she's making. I start out slowly, keeping in mind she is still pregnant after all.

"More," she whispers, and I gently increase my speed.

"Take your shirt off," I command, hoarsely. "I want access to those tits I love."

I don't stop my rhythmic pumping as she releases her pillow and reaches for her hemline. It takes her a minute to manage it, but soon, she's topless, leaving her bare breasts ripe for me.

She starts to reach for the pillow again, but I stop her.

"No," I grunt, my body going still. "I need to see those pretty pink nipples."

Instantly, she reaches behind her, looping an arm around the back of my neck, and sliding the other one down by her side, where she fists the sheets.

"Keep going," she breathes.

At her soft words, I turn my mind back to fucking her. Only, now, it's taking much more effort to control my pace. I want to let loose on her.

"Harder, Colonel," her sultry, breathless voice reaches me. "Faster."

I don't have to be told twice. Forgetting about slow and gentle, I give into my body and start thrusting wildly.

" _Ugh! Oh! Yes! Fuck me, Colonel!_ " she screams, making me pound into her.

I use one arm to hold her to me, giving me the leverage I need to power into her. With the free hand, still coated in her wet, I trail my fingers from the place between her legs, up over her rounded belly, and between her breasts.

"I fucking love these," I hiss, palming one of them, feeling the beaded nipple graze against my skin.

I take the tight nub between my fingers and roll it. She gasps, and her grip on my neck flutters. I tug at it, her reactions adding fuel to my fire. I switch to the other side and repeat the motions, only wishing I could get my mouth on them from here.

"They're so sensitive," Riza moans, arching her back, forcing more of her beautiful chest into my hand.

"Should I keep going?"

"Yes," she begs. "Please."

I close my hand over one breast, using it to hold her to me, as I begin to piston my hips up into her.

"Riza," I grunt, my vigorous movement making speech difficult. "Are you close?"

"I need more." Her voice is weak, and I can tell she's on the verge.

I'm reaching my breaking point. If she doesn't get there soon, I'll fuck this up and come first. That in mind, I release my grip on her waist, and reach my hand around in front of her, dipping back into her wet, and using my fingers to toy with her hypersensitive clit.

She comes immediately—her back arching against me, her legs seizing up, her tight pussy spasming wildly around my dick. She makes the most beautiful and desperate sound, between a moan and a whimper, that lasts forever.

"Hell yeah, baby. Just like that," I groan, as I thrust in as deep as I can and follow her over the edge.

After we come down, and her body quits trembling with aftershocks, I continue to stroke in and out of her, only pulling out a few inches and sliding back in.

"I missed this," she confesses softly.

"Me too," I voice, kissing her neck.

"I need to get up," she changes the subject, though she makes no attempt to stop me from what I'm still doing between her legs.

"In a minute," I murmur. "Fuck, Reez. I can't remember ever coming that hard," I tell her honestly.

"It was probably the dry spell," she mutters lethargically. "I don't think we've gone this long without sex since we started having it."

"Maybe." I nod. "Still, I'd rather not go that long again."

"I agree." She moves her hand from my neck down and rests it on my hip, stopping my rocking. "But I really do have to get up now."

"Okay." I pull out completely, and hear her gasp.

Suddenly, I remember her condition. Shit. She's five months pregnant with twins. What if this was too much? I got carried away. What if—

"Are you okay?" I sit up and reach for her. "Did I hurt you? Oh, God. Tell me you're okay. Do I need to call Dr. Warren–"

"Roy, calm down," she laughs lightly, sitting up and waving me off. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh, thank fuck," I exhale.

"Well, I may be a little sore," she goes on, "but it's nothing to get in a panic over."

"Okay." I nod, still waiting on my heart to slow down. "That's good."

"It is." She grins, and turns to face me fully. "I love the way it feels when you make me sore, Colonel," she whispers, leaning into me. "Every time I sit down today, I'll think about this."

Then, she kisses me quickly and exits the bed while I'm still frozen, stunned by her words.

When I finally process it, I shake my head. Damn, but I hit the fucking jackpot with her. On that note, I get up and start to get ready for my day.


	4. Exposed Scars

Rating: T

Pairing: Royai/Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 1656

Title: Something to Report

Chapter 4: Exposed Scars

Description: Late night pillow talk turns serious.

A/N: Thank you guys _SO_ _MUCH_ for reading and reviewing! Your feedback is life.

• Happy Reading •

* * *

 _ **Riza**_

I'm almost asleep when I feel the bed depress behind me. The musky scent of his soap surrounds me, and I feel his lips against my neck.

"How are you feeling tonight?" His strong voice dips low as he whispers against my ear.

"Tired," I answer truthfully. "I've been in a fog today. And also, really cold."

"Cold? Do you think you're getting sick?" The sudden panic in his voice is both comforting and slightly irritating.

"No. Nothing like that. I think it's the babies," I yawn, snuggling backwards into his arms.

"How?"

"They're sucking the life and heat out of my body."

He laughs softly and combs my hair back. "They're tiny infants, Reez. Not parasites."

"Tell that to my back," I groan.

"Why? Is it bothering you?"

"I think they rearranged my spine. It hurts when I move, and it aches when I don't. Will you…" I look at him over my shoulder. "Will you rub it for me?"

"Of course. Here."

He helps me shift to give him better access, and before I fully lay back down, I remove my top.

I've just settled into position when I hear him suck in air through his teeth.

"Roy? Are you–"

I stop mid-sentence when I feel his fingers brushing lightly over my skin. My scar tissue. The places where he distorted the tattoo.

"I hate this," he announces gruffly.

I shut my eyes and wince at his voice—full of self-loathing.

"I told you a thousand times, I'm not mad at you," I tell him softly. "I asked you to. I wanted you to."

"I didn't want to," he counters. "I… It wasn't even about the research. Not even a little. It was…"

"I handled myself just fine," I remind him.

I never complained. Not even when my skin was blistered and bloody. I never screamed from the pain, even when I wanted to. I was strong.

"I know you did," he goes on, still stroking the warped skin on my back. "I watched you bite your lip until it bled, holding in whimpers and screams. You didn't make a single fucking sound, but you couldn't hold back the tears. You were in too much pain for that."

I don't answer immediately, knowing he's right. He remembers it better than I do. I try not to think of that night any more than I have to. But I know it haunts him.

"You may not blame me for hurting you, but I do," he confesses in a low voice.

"Roy, we've been over this so many times. How many more will it take?" I turn a bit to face him, speaking softly. "You didn't hurt me. You saved me."

"It hurts me!" he fires back, making me flinch. "It hurt me to do it, and hurts me to see it. To know I did that to you. _This_. That I did _this_ to you. That I used my alchemy to destroy something beautiful, and make you cry in the process. The agony I saw in your eyes while I did it? I can't just ignore that. Pretend it didn't happen. Especially not when the evidence is right here in front of me."

He falls silent, continuing to trace my scars, as if by touching them gently enough, he can reverse them.

"I'm sorry," I murmur. "I didn't realize…"

I mean, I knew he felt guilty about destroying my father's research, and that he wasn't happy about what I asked of him, but I didn't know the full extent of his regret. I didn't realize he felt so… That it was this hard for him.

I gasp as a new thought pops into my head.

"Roy?" I murmur.

"Hmm?"

"Are you… Are you mad at _me?_ " I ask into the silence.

His hand stops at a place on my lower back.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I was the one who asked you to do it. I practically begged you, even though you said from the beginning you didn't want to."

I'm the reason he feels so guilty. If I just hadn't asked—made him feel obligated, he wouldn't be—

"No, Riza," he says quietly, pressing his lips to my temple. "I don't and have never blamed you. I understood your reasons, and if I was truly against it, I wouldn't have helped at all. I did it because you asked, but it was my choice. I accept full responsibility for my actions."

I don't know what to say. It's not like I can fix it, make my skin heal itself. I've tried to convince him for years not to beat himself up about this, but, obviously, I've failed.

"Roy, I… I'm sorry. I wish I'd never–"

"Don't say that," he cuts me off. "For one thing, I know it's a lie. You wanted it like this, and you don't regret it. I know you don't. And if you say you wish you'd never asked me to do it, well, that just means it was for nothing. That I put you through that for nothing. I wouldn't be able to live with that."

I feel tears start gathering in my eyes, and I know it isn't hormones this time. I take a deep breath, and say the only thing I think might help.

"I think I love them," I say softly. "The scars."

"What?" He jerks back and frowns at me. "Why… How?"

"You gave them to me," I explain, trying to keep the tears out of my voice. "I know you hate it, but you marked me. Forever. I'm yours, and I have these to prove it."

He doesn't answer for a minute, and I'm afraid I've made him angry.

"Roy, say something."

"You're right," he replies in the low voice again. "I've only ever thought of them as cruelty and torture, but… That's in the past. This is your skin now. It can't be reversed, and it can't be ignored. If I love you, and I do. I need to learn to love these."

"As hideous as you think it is," I whisper.

"Not hideous." He lowers his lips to my back and kisses one of my scars. "Yours. _Ours_."

 _Oh_. That's…sweet. I'm quiet for a minute as he moves his mouth along my back, pressing a soft kiss on each one of the places he created. Not destroyed.

Wait," I voice as a thought occurs to me. "What have you been doing during sex?"

"What?"

"I mean, like the other morning, when we were spooning and then…"

"I don't look," he confesses. "I always look away."

"Oh…"

"I'm going to get better," he assures me. "From now on, I'm going to worship this part of you. It binds us."

"I'm not the only one with scars," I change the subject slightly rolling onto my other side, slowly because of my pregnant belly. "This one…" I reach out and rest my hand on his abs, where Lust stabbed him. "I have nightmares about it."

"Really?"

"Well, not as much anymore. But before… I used to dream you didn't save yourself. That she really did it… That I truly lost you."

"Fuck, Riza. Why didn't you say something?"

"I…did," I reply quietly. "I called you in the middle of the night, and when you asked what was wrong, I said I just–"

"Needed to hear my voice," he finishes for me. "We sat in silence, and I listened to you breathe."

"I just needed to know you were there. On the other end of the phone," I explain, running my fingers over the pinched skin again before moving to grab his hands. "These… These are the ones that hurt me," I confess, looking up into his eyes.

"I know," he whispers. "It was neither of our faults, what they did to us."

"What they did to you," I correct him. "They cut me," I pause when his eyes flash to the white line curving around my neck. "But they ruined you."

"I'm not ruined anymore," he counters. "Marcoh got me my sight back. My career is still completely on track. I have you. I have these." He pulls one hand from mine and reaches down to rub it across my extended belly. "I'm far from ruined, Riza."

"You didn't see your face," I whisper. "When they pinned you down. And you didn't hear your voice."

Or my heart crying out.

"Hey," he murmurs, tilting his head down and touching his forehead to mine. "I'm right here. We won, remember? We get to go on living."

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You're right," I concede, releasing his other hand and reaching up to caress his face. "I have you, and they have nothing."

"Exactly." He brings his lips down to mine and burns me with one of his crushing kisses.

It's lips and tongue and his taste. His hand in my hair and the pressure of his mouth over mine, claiming and hot.

When he lets go, I'm breathing hard.

"I think we should leave anymore talk of our scars here, don't you?" I suggest softly.

"Yes. I think that's a good idea." He runs his fingers along my jawline. "For now, at least."

"You should get some rest," I sigh, curling into his chest as much as I can, given my shapely maternity figure. "You have work in the morning."

"You're one to talk, Lieutenant," he counters, pulling me close. "You have babies to grow. That takes a lot of work, so I'm told."

"Then you'd better shut up and let me sleep," I mumble, tucking my face into his neck.

I can't keep my eyes open any longer. The intensity of that conversation wore me out even more than being pregnant. If he says anything after that, I don't hear it. The only thing in my ear is his heartbeat.

Strong.

Steady.

Here.


	5. Truth and Coffee

Rating: T

Pairing: Royai/Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 2114

Title: Something to Report

Chapter Title: Truth and Coffee

Description: Parental!Royai One Shot

Rebecca and Riza talk about things until Roy gets back from shopping.

A/N: Comments are always appreciated. I hope you guys like this one!

* * *

 _ **Riza**_

"So, when exactly were you planning on telling me?"

I blush and look into my coffee mug. Decaf, of course. I'm fighting the desire to run to my room and change clothes. Rebecca surprised me with her visit, and I didn't have time to change out of what I slept in—one of Roy's shirts. Considering the size of my baby bump these days, my own pajamas don't fit. In truth, this is pushing it. Roy is larger than me, but even so, the fabric is pulling tight across my middle, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"You _were_ planning on telling me, weren't you?"

"Of course." I sigh, looking up at my friend, who is sitting across the kitchen table from me.

"Okay, so why didn't you call? I had to find out from Jean that you were on an extended leave of absence. Jean!"

"Look, Becca. I'm sorry, okay? But you can understand why I wouldn't just announce to the whole world that I–"

"Have a bun in the oven? Yeah. I do get that," she cuts me off. "Considering the only person who could get you that way is your freaking boss, _but_ that doesn't explain why you didn't tell _me_."

"More like buns," I mumble, and she blinks in confusion.

"What?"

"You said bun…" I shrug, sipping my drink. "But there's…two."

"Two?" she gasps. "You mean, you and the Colonel are having twins."

"Oh God. Don't say it like that."

"Oh, okay." She rolls her eyes. "How do you want me to say it? You and Mustang? You and your superior officer? You and the Flame Alchemist?"

"Roy is fine," I choke, trying to immediately forget every suggestion she just made.

"Roy?" Her brow furrows. "I… That's so weird. I don't know if I can call him that."

"Moving on," I announce, fidgeting in my seat.

"Right. You're preggers and didn't tell me. Rude."

"Rebecca," I sigh. "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I trust you with my life, but you have a tendency to get overly excited about this kind of thing, and I just… I love you, okay? But Roy and I…this is scary."

"Scary is when you need your best friend," she points out.

"True." I nod. "But not when telling anyone might end our careers."

"Which brings me to my next point. What are you going to do? You can't be on leave forever. Especially since your entire purpose in life is to protect the Colonel."

"Right now, my leave is protecting him," I say softly. "And, as for what we're going to do… He proposed."

"Shut up! Riza Hawkeye you've been keeping _that_ from me! How dare you!"

I wait until she's done before I continue.

"Well, even if we get married, it doesn't negate the fact we've been breaking fraternization laws, which are grounds for immediate discharge from the military. I won't let that happen to the colonel."

"Obviously."

"So, we have an audience with my grandfather next week, and…we'll see how it goes. Roy already told me he wouldn't go along with a lie. I tried to suggest saying the child—children weren't his, but he refused. If the fürher won't approve our union, and…pardon us, I…"

I'll just have to quit. As much as I dread it, that's the only solution.

"Riza, don't stress out. It'll be fine," Rebecca's soft voice reminds me where I am, and I take a deep breath.

"Sorry."

"No, don't be." She shakes her head. "I shouldn't have pushed."

"I really did want to tell you," I repeat.

"I know."

"Anyway…" I change the subject slowly and set my mug down. "You and Havoc?"

"What? Oh." She blushes and fidgets with her hair. "I mean, how did you—We haven't really… It's not like it's a big–"

"You called him 'Jean,' Becca," I cut off her rambling and feel my lips tilt up.

"Okay, yes," she declares, exasperatedly. "We're…something."

"'Something?'" I raise my eyebrows.

"Well, I mean…we haven't really put a label on it. It's just so new. And fun. And scary."

"Scary?"

I fight off the urge to repeat back what she said about "scary" a second ago.

"Yeah. Not at first, obviously. When he first asked me out, I thought it was so ridiculous I laughed. I even referred to our first date as a joke. Until…"

"Until?" I urge softly, my hand absently going to my belly.

She bites her lip and looks to the side, and I immediately know where this is going.

"Just tell me," I sigh.

"Really?" She perks up instantly. "I mean, you won't mind if I go into detail and–"

"Not if you hurry."

"Oh my God. Okay." She takes a second to compose herself before turning to me again. "Riza, I swear, all this time I thought he was overcompensating with the whole bad boy, trademark cigarette, ladies' man thing, but…" She pauses and releases a slow breath. "The man is _blessed_."

"Blessed?" I tilt my head.

"Hung," she supplies instantly. "Endowed. _Fucking equipped._ "

"I think I get it," I mumble.

Honestly, I regret giving her the go-ahead about this more than I thought I would. And she's said like five words.

"God, not only that, but he is gifted with it," she goes on animatedly. "The first time we fucked, it was after work when I pulled that double shift in sector four. He met me at a bar within walking distance from my place… I thought my neighbors were going to call the cops. I mean, I don't think I've ever moaned like that in my life—Well, not until then, anyway. Since the first time, we've been sort of–"

"Stop." I thrust my hand in her face, and she leans back in her seat.

"What? I thought you said I could share–"

"I recant," I say quickly. "I just… I love you, Rebecca, but it's a good thing I'm on leave because if I had to go in to the office and see Havoc's face right now…I would have to turn around and leave."

"Sorry," she mutters sheepishly. "I try not to think of him as your subordinate. I mean, obviously I know he is, but…it's hard to let a guy take your panties off with his teeth while you're thinking, 'My best friend is his boss.' If you know what I mean."

I open my mouth to say…words—I don't know what words, but just some of them—when the door to the apartment opens, and I jump to my feet.

Sort of. I'm a little too pregnant to be jumping in any way.

"Riza…" Roy comes around the corner, his hands full of lingerie, Black Hayate jumping at his heels. "I wasn't sure what sizes you wanted, so I sort of guessed–" He stops when he spots Rebecca.

"Uh, hi, Colonel." She nods, her gaze locked on the lacy bits in his hands.

"Lieutenant Catalina," he says slowly, his jaw locking up. "I, uh, didn't realize you were coming."

"It was sort of last minute." Her vague explanation is overshadowed by the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"If you'll just excuse us for a minute. Riza," he turns back to me, dropping his arms. "Our room."

He turns and starts down the hall, and I look over at Rebecca.

"Why does he have–"

"I'll be right back," I cut her off before she can finish her question and follow after Roy. God only knows what dirty things are going through her mind right now. And just after I put her off talking about her latest sexcapades.

When I enter the bedroom, Roy is standing by the bed with his arms crossed. The three bra-and-panties sets he bought are laid out on the cover.

"Sir, she just–"

"It's fine," he says in a low tone.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to come waltzing in holding a thong?"

"I said it's fine, Riza," he repeats, shaking his head. "Besides, I'm not half as concerned about that as I am that she knows."

"She came over unexpectedly after Havoc mentioned my extended leave of absence, and after I opened the door, there was no chance of hiding it." I sit down on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry."

"Well, there's not much we can do about it now, aside from swearing her to secrecy until it's safe to go public."

"I suppose you're right."

"Though, I wish I'd known she was here. I had hoped to surprise you with these when we were alone."

He nods to the selection of sexy underwear, and I turn and pick up a pair of the panties.

"Crotchless?" I raise my eyebrows before I move my eyes from the slit in the material to his face.

He shrugs, his lips tilting up in a sexy grin. "Easier access."

"I'm going to kick her out," I whisper, looking at the door.

So far this pregnancy thing hasn't been particularly pleasant. (Morning sickness, back aches, mood swings, cravings, etc.) But recently, my hormones have been doing wonderful and terrible things to my libido. Like ramping it up so I'm constantly ready for sex.

"Finish your coffee," Roy says softly, taking the scrap of lace out of my hands.

I'm a little surprised by his comment since he's historically not thought twice about getting me naked in bed when I brought it up.

"But what about…?" I close the distance between us, as much as my belly will allow, and reach down to cup the slight bulge in his pants.

"Drink fast," he grunts, stepping back slightly.

"But…don't you have work?" I frown up at him.

"I took off today to spend the day with you," he murmurs, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Right." I lean forward and press my lips to his throat before slipping back out of the room, ignoring the warmth between my legs.

When I reach the kitchen, Rebecca is standing, fixing her purse on her shoulder.

"You're leaving?" I blink at her.

"Oh." She looks from me toward my bedroom and back. "Well, you guys seemed a little…distracted. I figured you'd want some mommy-daddy time." She shrugs with a smile. "You know me. I'm not one to get in the way of a good orgasm. Or a great one, I would hope."

"But you don't have to leave yet. We can talk more–"

"It's okay, Riza." She sighs. "I showed up unannounced. Besides, we had a good chat, and you can call me later or something."

"Really? Because I understand if–"

"Riza," she cuts me off with a hard look. "Please. You're being nice, but I saw the colonel's erection through his pants the second he walked in. Go have hot pregnant sex. I'll see you later."

She turns toward the door.

"I'll call you tonight."

Her head turns, and she pins me with her eyes. "You damn-well better because I'm expecting a fully detailed play-by-play of what happens to all that sexy underwear."

"I should've known," I mumble.

"Promise," she demands, pointing at me. "Jean is working a night shift, so I'm counting on you to let me vicariously mooch off your love life for an evening."

"Fine." I sigh. "I promise to tell-all. Now go already."

"Bye, Riza."

She waves before disappearing out the door, and I immediately turn and go back down the hall. Roy is stretched out on the bed in a pair of lounge pants (and nothing else) when I enter.

"She leave?" He looks over at me from the book he's reading, and I nod.

"I even tried to convince her to stay," I tell him quietly as I climb onto the bed on my knees. "Though I don't know why."

"Hmm. But we're alone now?" He sets the book aside and turns to me fully.

"Yes, sir," I whisper. "Just you and me."

"So, the question becomes, should we bother with the lingerie or should I just take you right now?"

"Why not both?" I ask, my lips going to his ear. "First one, then the other."

"Fuck, I like the way you think, Lieutenant."

"It's probably the hormones," I admit softly.

"Then remind me to get you pregnant more often."

I open my mouth to argue about that when his arm slides around my back and pulls me down on the mattress. He shifts so he's hovering over me, and instantly my breathing gets shallow.

God, I love this man.

He reaches for the hem of my shirt, and my mind quits thinking, letting my body lead. Or rather, follow his lead.


End file.
